Oh My My My
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Song by Taylor Swift almost follows the song. Zach and Cammie friends since they were kids will they learn that they love each other before it's to late or will Zach continue looking for the 'one' when she's right next door the entire time. ONE SHOT!


Oh My My My

**A/N- This is based on the song Oh My My My by Tayler Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>7 and 9<strong>

Zach was nine and I was seven we were sitting in my backyard near the tree. Zach was my best friend we had been since we were little I had plain blonde hair and blue eyes where he dark brown hair and his eyes shined a bright green,

"I'm could beat you up Cammie," he threatened and I laughed,

"You wish!" I teased him and I heard my parents laugh from behind us and the screen door shut,

"Could too!" he argued,

"Nuh uh!" he laughed and jumped me causing me to land on my back,

"Ouch!" I managed out and Zach jumped off me,

"Did I hurt you?" he asked all worriedly,

"Not at all!" and he rolled his eyes, "I dare you to kiss me better!" I told him and he smirked leaning in and I turned and ran laughing into the house,

"Cammie!" my mother scolded as I left little muddy footprints behind me on her nice carpet,

"Zach tried to kiss me!" I yelled as he came though the back door and ours dads laughed,

"It's like there gonna grow up and fall in love!" my father said and I made a face at Zach he returned it and I laughed,

"Oh my," his mother commented and I rolled my eyes causing Zach to smirk, "lets go Zachary." She told him and he frowned hiding behind me,

"If I can't see you then you can't see me!" he tried for the hundredth time and I moved to the left he followed and I backed us up to the edge of the stairs,

"Run!" I screamed and we ran up the stairs to my room laughing.

_*****And our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our momma's smiled and rolled there eyes and said "Oh My My My."*****_

* * *

><p><strong>13 and 15<strong>

Zach was the ladies man bringing home a new girl almost every week all of them were the same though blue eyes blonde hair and I hated all of them. Jealousy my mother told me but I laughed it off I didn't like Zach never had we were only friends well when he wasn't with his girlfriend(s),

"Cammie!" Zach called over the fence, "come meet Julia!" I rolled my eyes at him from where I sat in the tree that was in the yard,

"You wish," I mumbled but he heard me he always did,

"Come on Cams!" he begged and I looked down at his Julia and rolled my eyes again,

"There never different blue eyes blonde hair," I rolled my eyes, "she probably acts the same as the last." Not like I would know I never took the time to meet them,

"Cammie please!" he begged his voice hinting that she could be the 'one' but every girlfriend was the 'one' until he realized it wasn't I climbed down the tree and Zach smiled at me over the fence before I disappeared from his sight he actually thought i was going to meet this new girl? I sighed when my feet reached the ground and heard him say something to Jessica or was it Jone? I couldn't remember I never cared anyways,

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled as I walked in, "Zach's got another girlfriend you going over to meet her tonight?" I asked and my mother nodded from the kitchen,

"Ms. Goode thinks she may be the one for him," father said from behind his newspaper something he said made my heart freeze over,

"You guys have fun." I told them and walked up to my room.

_*****And our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our momma's smiled and rolled there eyes and said "Oh My My My."*****_

* * *

><p><strong>14 and 16<strong>

I was laughing with my best friends Bex, Macey and Liz and we walked up to my house I noticed Zach in our tree,

"Guys give me a second?" I asked and they nodded after spotting Zach in the tree, "Zach?" I called and he jumped down,

"She broke up with me." He told me I knew who he was talking about Julia the girl he'd been dating for almost a year a serious relationship, "she said I spent to much time with you."

"My fault?" I asked ashamed and he smirked,

"Course not I'd never date a girl who didn't know my best friend came into the package." He gestured to himself I rolled my eyes and we sat down on the grass,

"Do you remember when I dared-"

"Me to kiss you?" he asked and I nodded, "yeah and then you ran away." He laughed and I hit him,

"Would you have?" I asked and he smirked grabbing me he pulled me into his side,

"Maybe you'll never know," I rolled my eyes and he smirked again,

"Cammie?" he asked and I looked up at him and suddenly he was kissing me. Everything lit up and I kissed him back, "whoa!" He exclaimed after and I smiled,

"What was that for?" I asked and he looked down at me a slight frown on his face,

"Was it not the same for you?" he asked and kissed me again and again I kissed back, "I guess I'm just realizing I like you Cameron Ann Morgan."

"Zach," I whined and hit his arm, "don't play with me!" I scolded and his face was serious,

"I really do like like you Cammie all this time I've dated all these girl when you were here all along." He kissed me again, "all those girls had blue eyes and blonde hair but there was something missing they all cared about clothes and money but I didn't want a girl like that here I was looking for the 'one' when the girl I was trying to find was right here the whole time blue eyes blonde hair and different unique my Cammie." He whispered and I smiled,

"I watched you with all those girl you know?" I told him and he sighed,

"Why?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I never thought you'd like me back!" I told him and he smirked,

"I always knew I liked you ever since I was 8 but I could never put it in words and you'd always give me that ew Zach's disgusting face," I laughed, "and as I got older I thought I could find someone else I could like maybe even love but it never accured to me that I was looking for another you Cammie."

_*****And our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our momma's smiled and rolled there eyes and said "Oh My My My."*****_

* * *

><p><strong>16 and 18<strong>

We went to Jake's Diner not fancy Zach and I weren't the fancy type we went where we were familiar and knew the food was good plus we were good friends with the owners Ricktor. Zach's brown hair was hanging just above his bright always shining green eyes and I sat back in my chair watching him he was looking at the menu again and it caused me to roll my eyes no matter how many times he looked at those menus he always orders the same a Burger with bacon and cheddar cheese. I waited for the server to make her rounds,

"What would you like to eat?" I looked up at the server Jessica was her name and instantly she smiled at Zach anger and jealousy curled in my stomach and I glared at him as he smirked at her causing her to melt,

"Ummmm," he looked down at his menu and I rolled my eyes,

"He'll get the burger with bacon and cheddar," I answered for him and he looked up at me smirking,

"How is it you know me so well?" he whispered at me and I rolled my eyes the server ignored our exchange and glared at me,

"I'm sure he can answer for himself," she stated clearly and I held me hands up in a 'hey don't shoot the messenger' way,

"What my girlfriends said." Zach replied and the waitress looked me up and down before smiling and I saw the laughter in her eyes like she thought our relationship wouldn't last cause I had barely any curves I wanted to jump and attack the girl,

"Jessica!" I looked over to see Ricktor calling her over and she held a finger up at guess who Zach saying she'd be right back,

"Take all the time you need," he told her obviously he saw the way she looked at me and was peeved off it made me smirk at him this time and he smirked back,

"There our usuals his order is the same after a couple times you serve them you'll understand they've been coming here regularly for around a year," I looked over at Zach who was smiling proudly,

"It's official I hate there new server," I told him the other servers here all new our relationship status and sometimes even hung out with us on there breaks even the girls and I didn't mind at all they all knew him and I but that girl had the nerve to hit on my boyfriend,

"Jealous much," he teased and I looked out the window,

"Did you see the way she looked at me I don't think in a whole year that we've been dating that no one has ever looked at me with that look!" I hissed and Zach smirked and I glared back telling him I was serious and then I looked out the window of the shop where it was currently raining, "she thought I wasn't good enough for you maybe she's right." I heard Zach's quick in take of breath and then I felt him beside me,

"Cammie," he whispered my name lightly, "don't ever think that I love you just the way you are I love your body your soul your forever forgiving and loving heart." I turned around to face him and smiled,

"I know but sometimes I get scared," I admitted, "I'm not like any of them." I pointed at where Jessica was leaning on a wall her shirt pulled down to show off half her boobs,

"And I don't want you to be they disgust me I only have eyes for you," he whispered, "my Cammie." I shivered and he smirked,

"Get on your side of this table!" I told him and he smirked moving back over.

We were driving back to our houses maybe a twenty minute drive back to our place when Zach whistled I looked out the car to see a girl running in the rain in short shorts and a sports bra I glared at him but if he noticed he didn't react,

"Damn she's hot," I heard him whispered and me skin prickled we passed her and his eyes glazed over and I noticed who it was Jessica our server was running in the rain Zach pulled the car over and stepped out. Personally I knew Zach hated rain he had an umbrella in the back of the car in case it did and he never went out in the rain without it not even for me and here he was baring the rain for Jessica,

"Hey Jess," of course his own nickname for her and everything, "wanna ride?" He called out to her and she smiled at him nodding eagerly,

"Yes thank you,"

"Hop in the back," he told her and she looked at me in the front seat as she got in frowning,

"Thank you your so kind and generous," she flirted with him and he smiled. ACTUALLY SMILED, "I'm sure no one's ever told you that before." She flirted more while sending me a little 'beat that look' I rolled my eyes at herd childishness and looked out my window. Ten minutes to her house which was conveniently a two minute drive from our place and I noticed my forest trail desperate to get away from their flirting (yes Zach was flirting back) I shouted for him to stop instantly he pulled over and looked at me worry and concern in his gaze seriously he had no right,

"Thanks," I told him grabbing my lulu lemon bag I jumped out of the car and started running down my forest path hearing him yell my name I looked back to see him of course still in his car my window rolled down I watched as Jessica said something to him leaning over the glove compartment her boobs hiding me from his view as she moved to my previous seat. Guess he had a new girl now I looked at him through the glass window that Jessica had rolled up pain was on his face at what had just happened and tears mixed with the rain falling down my face Jessica's sneering smile evidently telling me that she beat me that she was right Zach really did like the girls with them curves. I turned my back on the two of them and ran home I ran threw my front door and up the stairs. My mother and father were probably home seeing as I stopped at my favourite tree house letting my tears consume me the first thing I noticed when I got home at 12 was that Zach's car was still gone. I stayed up reading a book in my window seat giving me full view of my clock and Zach's drive way his car pulled in around 2 am and I sighed realizing what that meant I saw his eyes flicker up to my room realizing that I was still up I tore my gaze away running to my bed I grabbed my pillow and let my sobs take over. Zach and I's relationship wasn't just over our friendship was too I'd lost my best friend and my boyfriend all in one day one hour. With all my tears and sobs gone I heard the tinkle from my window getting up slowly I watched as a small object was thrown at my window repetitively and finally I noticed it was a rock. Zach. When we first started dating to hide it from our parents so they wouldn't freak out he would throw rocks at my window like he was doing now leaning over my bed seat I saw his figure opening my window just before he threw another rock. Trust me I had been nailed many times,

"What do you want Zach!" I yelled down no rain was falling anymore and he looked up at me his hair wet even though the rain had ended hours ago,

"What does that mean!" he yelled back up at me,

"Just like it sounds Zachary!" he flinched at his full name and it stung me to see it I knew he hated hearing his full name and I had said it just to piss him off, "I'm sorry!" I called back down and I saw him look back up at me,

"You know when your yelling insults sorry isn't one of them!" I knew he was smirking and I smiled,

"Did you have fun with Jess," I taunted and he took a step back running at the tree that was beside my window and climbing to the top he leaned to get in but I blocked his attempt,

"What was that?" he asked but I knew he'd heard me he always had,

"I asked if you had fun with Jessica," I scowled and his face turned to a look of those who are betrayed,

"Sure loads of fun if that counts as telling her to back off and leave me and my girlfriend alone!" He snapped and I froze,

"But where were you I waited for you," I whispered tears in my eyes I should have known that Zach wouldn't have done anything like that to me,

"I was at Grants the guys were over they wanted to hang but they told me to come back here for you," he whispered softly to me and I reached out to him but he pulled away I let my arm drop sadly and he looked over at his house, "I should be getting home." I nodded sadly and he looked up at me,

"I'm sorry Zach I should've trusted you more," I told him but he only nodded before he jumped though he looked back up at me,

"I thought I meant something to you." Was all he said and he jumped down I knew then that he was rethinking our entire relationship tears pooled in my eyes and fell down my face,

"You do. This is all my fault." I saw him look up at me and I didn't try to hide the fact that I was crying, "I love you please don't leave me." I whispered I leaned out the window and saw tears falling down his face as well.

_*****And our daddies used to joke about the two of us they never believed we'd really fall in love and our momma's smiled and rolled there eyes and said "Oh My My My."*****_

When i woke the next morning I noticed that there was soft tapping on the window. Zach was sitting in the tree smiling sadly at me I prepared myself for the worst walking over to it I opened it,

"Cammie," Zach whispered stepping into my room I smiled at him, "I love you." Was all he said before he was pulling me in and kissing me ferociously I kissed him back mumbling between every kiss,

"I. Love. You. Too. Zach." I felt him smile/smirk against my lips and pulled him closer detaching our lips he frowned and whined, "don't ever leave me Zach."

"I won't."

_*****And our daddies used to joke about the two of us they never believed we'd really fall in love and our momma's smiled and rolled there eyes and said "Oh My My My."*****_

* * *

><p><strong>20 and 22<strong>

We were sitting at our favourite spot in town it was a small broken park where no one went anymore there was small fort in the woods behind it where Zach and I were sitting at that moment just being us and he smiled at me watching me,

"What is it Zach?" I asked laying a hand on his arm and he let out a shaky breath before he stood up and smiled at me he kneeled before me and caressed my face kissing my lips lightly,

"Cameron Ann Morgan will you do me the honours of marrying me?" He asked the same moment he opened a ring box and I gasped,

"Yes! YES!" I screamed and he smirked knowing well good that I would react that way,

"I love you," he told me and he kissed me I kissed him back and put the ring on my finger snuggling up to his side I rested my head on his shoulder,

"What you thinking about?" I asked him and I felt him tense then relax,

"Our future how beautiful you'll look walking down that aisle to me how it will feel when we vow our selves to each other and the rest of our lives," he looked down at me and I smiled up at him, "I can see us living in your house with our kids I can see what they'll look like." I smiled at him and him down at me,

"I can see it too." I told him,

"I can see how you'll be beautiful no matter how old I can see how much fun we'll have together," his eyes sparkled and I saw the pun in his words, "I can hear our honeymoon." He whispered and I hit him lightly causing him to laugh,

"I love you."

"I love you more Cammie."


End file.
